CoffeeBean
Who is CoffeeBean? CoffeeBean or Mr. Bean is a mysterious venture capital investor. He speaks with a deep imposing voice that demands respect. He recently invested 2 million VR bucks in Roflgators new bar The Golden Gator for 10% ownership. His net worth and background is unknown. Mr. Bean gives off an aura of danger and openly admits to various criminal acts. He has some questionable people searching for him. History & Biography as a possible investor|thumb]] Investing in The Golden Gator He first appeared on July 25th, 2018 randomly visiting The Lair of Roflgator inspecting it for potential investment opportunities. He was very skeptical of placing capital in a place with a questionable location. Being placed in space there could be difficulty attracting visitors. He would later return to visit Roflgators new Golden Gator bar and chose to invest 2 million VR bucks in exchange for 10% ownership. On Aug 14th a mysterious masked and armed mercenary appeared hunting for him. More details below on alternate roleplaying characters. reads Zagers mind.]] Involvement with the secret society He would make a return to check up on his former investment by visiting Roflgator the next year on April 22nd, 2019. The alligator appeared to have made him justice, building a strong presence in Bricktown and having a wide variety of high influence patrons. When visiting he was informed of a plot from a secret society seeking to undermine the presence - going by the name The Illuminati. He told Roflgator that he knew about them and offered his thoughts regarding their presence on Earth. He explained that they're horrible people but shouldn't be seen as a real threat to any expansion. Thinking there are far worse things to worry about. Offering his assistance he inspected a suspected agent who possibly was working for the society, namely Zager, an employee at the bar. After asking for permission to read her thoughts he reached out and entered her mind but found no cause for concern. He called her thoughts "interesting" but saw no cause to see them as a threat. ]] Relations with The Roach Nation He appears to have some indirect relationship with The Roach Nation but this remains unconfirmed. The roaches claimed to have stolen 3 assets from his "private dimension" as they referred to it. They had used his own private contractors to attempt to assassinate and enact revenge on the one who murdered their president - Roachard Nixon. Their attack had eventually failed as the assets were only equipped with rubber bullets as ammunition. When Roflgator asked him about his involvement he only stated that he had asked the roaches to clean up the kitchen - to which they had obliged, if begrudgingly. WIKI: Please assist in adding more info about CoffeeBean Alternate roleplaying characters Armed Military Mercenary "Have you seen a man with a suit? He's kind of slender built, an older man, dark hair and glowing green eyes?" -Masked Mercenary This armed and masked man in military outfit appeared in The Golden Gator on Aug 14th inquiring about a certain 'business man wearing a suitcase'. It was very clear he is hunting for Mr. Bean for some reason. When visiting he met Kimple who emulated his voice creepily well. He claimed that Mr. Bean is a very dangerous man having murdered countless people. He was being very forward and demanded to search the premises. Roflgator complied to him searching but had no intention to rat out his investor. The search turned out unsuccessful and he left. Bean Bot "BB" BB is a tiny robot who one day walked into The Golden Gator. When he visited both Roflgator and Ikumi found him adorable. He told a story of visiting multiple planets searching for a purpose. When he's happy his eyes turn into hearts. The little robot is known for wanting attention and occasionally breaks apart. Insecure skeleton comedian A random skeleton who appeared visiting The Golden Gator. He presented himself as a comedian but when offered to perform he fled the scene. ]] Loli CoffeeBean Some would argue that one wouldn't be complete in the world of VRChat without ever donning a loli persona and CoffeeBean is no exception. The small childlike person would visit Roflgators bar on April 22nd. Jogie Joey took his side and claimed to be his mother but he would eventually get kicked out of the bar as the robot hates "lolis". Trivia *He is allegedly over a million years old. *What is in his suitcase? *When asked by Roflgator what exactly he is, he confirmed he wasn't human and is "not from this galaxy". *He's a friend of WiFiPunk who initially appeared as a 'loli' but was kicked out by Roflgator due to his character being a bigoted against 'lolis'. He returned with an undoubtedly much more interesting character. **When portraying his Loli character he uses a voice changer, possibly because of his deep voice. Links *Twitch Video Clip - Kimple emulates CoffeeBeans voice part 1 and part 2 *Twitch Video Clip - BeanBot breaks of boredom *Twitch Video Clip - CoffeeBean meets another G-man part 1 part 2 *Twitch Video Clip - CoffeeBean inspects Zagers connection to the Illuminati... Gallery Roflgator July 27th 20 Ikumi and .CoffeeBean. Mr Bean.jpg|Asking Roflgators wife Ikumi about the place. Roflgator July 27th 21 Investor Mr Bean and Lightning.jpg|Talking to various patrons Roflgator July 27th 22 Investor Talk.jpg|CoffeeBeans friend Lightning is sceptical Roflgator Aug 9th 1 Coffe Bean Mr Bean.jpg|Mr. Bean inspecting Roflgators new bar The Golden Gator Roflgator Aug 9th 11 Loli jail bait and Coffee Bean.jpg|Socializing with a patron. Loli Jail Bait Roflgator Aug 9th 30 CoffeeBean.jpg|Portraying "The Captain", A random patron who appeared visiting The Golden Gator. Roflgator Aug 13th 14 CoffeeBean and Wooks.jpg|Talking to The Golden Gator manager and greeter Wooks. Roflgator Aug 9th 19 CoffeeBean insecure skeleton comedian.jpg|Alternative character, the 'insecure skeleton comedian' Roflgator Aug 9th 29 Gator bar Vinendo Jor and CoffeeBean as an old man.jpg|Vintendo, Emerysaur, Jor Rilla and an alternative character of CoffeeBean, 'The Captain' Rofl Aug 24th 58 Ikumi likes BB (CoffeeBean).jpg|BeanBot "BB" visits The Golden Gator Rofl Aug 24th 59 BB (CoffeeBean).jpg|Ikumi finds him adorable. Rofl Aug 24th 28 BB Beanbot on stage.jpg|BeanBot on stage dancing Rofl Sept 28th 4 Detective Ricky (CoffeeBean) Officer Francis (Spellboy).jpg|Portraying Detective "Ricky" Rofl Sept 30th 34 WiFi murdered CoffeeBean and Paige.jpg|Being a witness to the death of WiFiPunk, alongside his body his dear wife Paige mourns... Rofl Mar 22nd 22 CoffeeBean.jpg|Portraying a mobster character. Rofl April 2nd 19 CoffeeBean meets another G-man.jpg|Meeting another G-man... huh Rofl April 22nd 15 CoffeeBean.jpg|CoffeeBean returns to visit Bricktown. Rofl April 22nd 22 Jogie Loli (CoffeeBean) and Kibby.jpg|Loli Coffee with Jogie and Kibby. Rofl 2019 April 28th 18 CoffeeBean.jpg|You don't mess with this guy. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Aliens